1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for interfacing optical fibers of external fiber optical cable with select optical fibers within equipment to which such optical fibers of such external fiber optical cable are to be coupled. The apparatus serves as an integrated connector panel, splice shelf and cable storage unit for interconnection between outside plant cable and fiber optic testing, multiplexing and transmission equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In prior art fiber optical cable interfacing apparatus access to the housing in which optical fibers are spliced and coupled to the appropriate optical connectors is from the front and rear of the housing. To gain access, a covering panel is removed to expose the inside of the housing to the extent desired. Typically, one or more splice trays are contained in the housing. Since space in usually limited it is difficult, if possible at all, for a technician to perform various tasks within the apparatus such as splicing of optical fibers, repair of a splice, and the like. Therefore, in many applications the apparatus is designed such that removal of a covering panel allows the technician to remove the splice tray or the fibers from the tray to perform the task at hand. Usually any excess length of cable or fiber is stored in the tray, storage in this manner tending to cause undesirable attenuation and in some instances excessive kinking or bending of the optical fiber being stored. In such apparatus testing and service is difficult.
One attempt to overcome the problems associated with such prior art apparatus is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,430 which relates to a cabinet for optical cable terminating equipment. Such cabinet includes a removable front cover, a stack of splice trays within, and an array of optical connectors mounted on a front panel. To gain access to the inside of the cabinet the front cover is removed. The front panel, which is hinged to the cabinet at one side of a front opening, is then pivoted relative to the front opening to expose the interior of the cabinet. In such apparatus, it is necessary to detach the stack of splice trays and move the stack forward in order for the trays to be readily accessible for repair, replacement or testing.
It is highly desirable to provide interfacing apparatus for equipment containing optical fibers which can be tested and serviced external of the apparatus but without uncoupling of the constituent components.
It is further desirable to provide interfacing apparatus for equipment containing optical fibers which can be tested and serviced from the front of the apparatus.
It is also desirable to provide interfacing apparatus for equipment containing optical fibers in which a stationary housing includes a moveable splice tray, cable storage unit and fiber optical connector panel wherein attenuation is not a problem and optical fiber bending is controlled.
It is further desirable to provide interfacing apparatus which can be mounted in standard equipment containing optical fiber.
It is further desirable to provide interfacing apparatus for equipment containing optical fibers which is compact and yet readily accessible.
It is also desirable to provide such equipment having improved fiber organization so that users can access specific fibers quickly and easily with less risk of breakage and improved productivity.